We're Not Gonna Take It!
by Tie Kerl
Summary: I messed around with the second book a bit, and came up with this. Just read it!
1. Foaly can sing?

AN: What would happen if the faeries never thought that Artemis was trading with the goblins,  
and Holly and Root were in Haven during the goblin attack? This story was inspired by the song  
"We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister.  
******************************  
  
"This is bad." Commander Julius Root of LEPrecon was looking out of the window of Police  
Plaza. There was goblins everywhere. Normal faeries had taken shelter in their homes, while the  
LEP holed out at headquarters. All weapons were down, and Foaly was locked out of the Ops  
booth. Bad hardly justified it.  
Holly was sitting at her desk, with her hands over her face. How could this be happening?   
Trouble and Grub sat near the wall. For once, they weren't bickering.  
Foaly was moping around near the door to the booth. Everyone seemed to have given up hope.  
They had used all of the electric rifles, and were completely unarmed.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Holly's eye. It was a large, grey, box leaning against the wall.  
Judging by the dust on it, it hadn't been opened in a while. Holly got down on her knees, and  
cracked it open. Sitting there was about two hundred long, thin, pieces of metal, with three  
frocked ends, like tridents. There was wires running up to the points, with a square-like box  
where the points met. "Hey, Foaly!" she hollered, "Come take a look at this!"  
  
Foaly grimly trotted over. When he saw the box, his eyes widened. "Holy Frond! These are the  
old Three Zaps! I haven't seen these in decades!"  
Holly grinned. "So, do we have a hope?"  
Foaly thought for a minute. "If we give every officer one of these, and a riot shield, we could  
stand a chance!"  
"So how do these work?"  
"A lot like buzz batons. They were taken off because the sharp ends can peirce skin, and people  
were calling it police brutality. They each have about one hundred to one hundred fifty zaps to  
them."  
  
Holly stood on her desk, with one of the weapons in her hand. "Everyone! Listen up!"  
Over 150 grim faces looked at her, clearly saying, "What's the point? We're all going to die  
anyway."  
Holly continued. "We have some fire power! If we each take one of these, and a riot shield, we  
could make it."  
Everyone turned back around. Even the Great Commander Root had lost faith.   
Only Trouble stood up. "Give me one of those."  
Holly handed him a Three Zap.  
Trouble stood up beside Holly. "I can't believe you men!"  
Holly glared at him.  
"And woman. We're LEP! We just can't give up! What happened to our motto?"  
Commander Root hollered from the back, "We don't have a motto, you nitwit!"  
Captain Kelp blushed. "Well, we do now! If we can fight, we do! And we *can* fight!"  
Chix Verbil rose. "I'm with you."  
Holly handed him a weapon. "Finally have some pride for your job?"  
"No, I'd do anything for you, Holly."  
Holly slapped him.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
Everyone else remained seated.  
To everyone's surprise, Foaly started *singing.*  
"We're not gonna take! No! We're not gonna take it!"  
Holly and Trouble joined in. "We're not gonna take it anymore!"  
  
Grub stood up, and was tossed a weapon.  
"We've got the right to choose!"  
Captain Vein rose.  
"And no way, we're gonna lose!"  
Soon, every officer was on his feet expect for Root.  
The Commander sighed. "This is a suicide mission!"  
Holly grinned. "We might as well die doing what why do best."  
Root smiled. He couldn't help it. Holly reminded him of a younger him. "Okay, Short. I'm in.  
Now give me one of those confounded forks."  
  
Everyone was armed, and were standing at the doors. Holly was making one last speech before  
they all headed into the unknown. All of the faeires were on their toes, and as happy as boys.  
"We're right!"  
"Yah!"  
"And we're free!"  
Yah!"  
"And we'll fight!"  
"Yah!"  
"You'll see!"  
"YAH!"  
"Now, Charge!"  
"Yah!"  
Everyone swarmed out the doors. 


	2. Stop, drop, and roll!

Disclaimer: Sorry. I forgot to do this for chapter one. I don't own anything in this story except for  
a couple of officers,  
but who really cares about them?  
Corporal Ivy: I do!  
Tie Kerl: You shut up.  
*************************************************  
  
LEP was on the war path. When someone ticked them off, that someone lived to regret the day  
they were born. Had the   
situation not been so serious, it would have looked funny. Over 150 LEP privates, corporals,  
captains, and commander, were   
marching down the main street, carrying shields and tridents. They looked like a tribe of  
Amazon warriors. LEP was, in a   
way, lucky.  
The goblins were running out of batteries for their softnoses. Then again, a well-placed fireball  
down the throat can be   
just as painful. The band of men, (glare from Holly) and woman was nearing Downtown Haven,  
the center target of the B'wa   
Kell uprising.  
The goblins couldn't believe their yellow, snake-like eyes. There, standing in front of them, was  
a squad of green-clad,   
helmet wearing, police officers, carrying weapons that looked like they pulled them out of The  
Little Mermaid. Their first  
impulse was to laugh. The LEP, what had been their main reason for failure for centuries, had  
finally snapped, and they   
were there to end it all. That is, until Holly hit one of them.  
  
Holly had barely nicked the goblin, when a thousand volts of electricity spread through the  
reptile's body. One down, a lot to   
go.  
"Whoa." Holly was amazed at what those old strips of metal could do. Then she switched back  
into combat mode.  
There was wailing, and snarling, and gnashing of teeth. Guess who was doing most of the  
wailing? If you guessed the LEP,   
apart from Grub, you are the weakest link. Good bye. It was quite a sight.  
Captain Kelp, who I don't need to remind you is the most gung-ho officer LEP has ever seen, was  
using his weapon like   
something in a Jackie Chan movie.  
Grub had his eyes closed in fright, and was swinging his Three Zap around randomly.  
Holly was using her's like a long sword, stabbing and blocking, and had taken out a fair number  
of goblins.  
Commander Root, to everyone's amazement, was the best with the Three Zaps. He spun his  
around, so the goblin would follow   
it, then he turned, and smacked the goblin in the back of the head.  
  
Despite how well they were fighting, the goblins were smart enough to tell what wasn't working,  
other than their brains.   
And this wasn't working. Slowly, they figured out that their fireballs could do a lot more harm  
then their guns. Before long,   
the tables had turned.  
Holly fought her way through the crowd.   
Behind her, Corporal Ivy was running around with the seat of his jumpsuit on fire.  
Holly turned around. "Stop, drop, and roll, you idiot!" She continued. Finally, she saw it. One of  
the goblins had dropped   
a rifle. She was just three feet away from it. Suddenly, she felt a jerk on her shoulder. She spun  
around.  
There was a goblin on her back, grinning like a manic. "Why, if it isn't a little girlie? Why aren't  
you having a little  
tea party?"  
Holly gulped. Up above her, she heard a noise.  
  
Foaly had stayed at Police Plaza with the techies. According to what he told the Commander, he  
was a lover, not a fighter.  
At which point, Holly turned around and pretended to throw up.  
Suddenly, something caught his eye from one of the helmet video feeds. "Look at this!" he called  
the techies over, "This is  
almost better than Butler and the troll!"  
***************************************  
  
AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers.  
  
bride-of-lister: Yes, this is strange. The reason for this is I'm not fully sane. But don't tell  
anyone, or the men in white coats will come back. *curls into a ball*  
  
animefanatic07: Thank you. And yes, it's probley just your sense of humor. 


	3. FireGasolineBoom!

AN: Sorry about the last chapter. My computer messed up the formatting.  
Corporal Ivy: Right! I bet you were just to lazy to fix it!  
Tie Kerl: Look, you're just a space filler. Stop bugging me, or I'll get a less annoying one!  
Corporal Ivy: Yes, Captain Tyrant!  
Tie Kerl: I heard that!  
*********************************************************************  
Mathew Acorn was hiding in his sixth story apartment room, along with his mom, dad, and his little sister, Gloria. The goblins were all over Haven. Matt snorted to himself. Some haven! His father had told him to stay away from the windows, but he couldn't help but to have just a peek. After all, he was only forty. He carefully stuck his head out of the kitchen window. What he saw was a goblin, grabbing a lady by the shoulder. His temper flared. He grabbed one of his mother's frying pans, and put his head back through the window. "Oy, rat brain!"  
This caused both the goblin, and his victim to look up.  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on girls?" Matt dropped the frying pan out the window.  
When it connected with the goblin's head, it made a sound like a gong. The reptile fell like a sack of potatoes.  
Holly looked back up. "Thanks, kid!"  
Trouble, who was behind Holly shouted, "Nice work. But didn't anyone ever tell you that Holly Short isn't a girl?"  
Holly hit him with the blunt end of her trident.  
Now, Matt may have been only forty, but he was a bright kid. Not a super genius like Artemis, but still a bright kid. And he had an idea. He rushed to every floor, alerting his friends about his plan, and telling them to spread the word. Then, our pint sized semi-hero ran to the roof, where there was a pile of bricks left over from repairs that had been made a few days ago. Matt grinned to himself. This was going to be fun.  
At the risk of this saying being overused, things looked grim for the LEP. They were dramatically out numbered, and they were running out of juice. In a few minutes, it would all be over. Suddenly, there came a sound from the rooftop, and you can bet your book it wasn't San D'Class.   
Matt was standing at the edge of the roof, looking across at the other buildings. At almost every window and roof, there was faeries, with plenty of ammo, just waiting for the green light. This was it, no turning back now. In his loudest voice, Matt hollered. "LEP take cover! LEP, take cover!"  
The green clad, not-so-merry men and woman scrambled to find a hiding spot. They had no idea what this kid was doing, but they didn't want to be caught in it.  
Now, the goblins probably should have taken a hint, and hid. But, having brains smaller than dogs, it probably would have taken them five minutes just to figure out where this voice was coming from. If they had that long. Before the dumb reptiles knew what was going on, they were caught in a hailstorm of metal, stone, and other hard objects.  
Holly, Trouble, and Root were huddled under the same porch.   
Trouble watched, shocked, as a goblin was felled in front of them with an alarm clock. "Geez. Whoever said kids couldn't of good plans should have air holes drilled in their skulls."  
Root frowned. "No one ever said that. We just assume it. I mean, they're kids!"  
Holly saw a goblin light up a fireball. "May I remind you, that's what you said about Fowl. Still, I hope no one gets hurt."  
The commander grunted. "Tell me about it. If any civilians get injured, there'll be hell to pay."  
From somewhere overhead, a stream of gasoline was poured onto the goblin's fireball.  
After the smoke had cleared, the trio could see at least twelve smoking goblins laying facedown in the stone, not dead, but well done.   
Root raised an eyebrow, and said four words that no one would ever expect to hear him say. "Frond bless the civilians."  
After the number of goblins had been decreased, the LEP took over, and sent the rest of the scaled morons to dreamland. Koboi and Cudgeon's plan was discovered, and they were both sent to Howler's Peak for life.   
(AN: Now, the story was going to end here, but it's not for two reasons. One, it's way too sappy. Two, Holly and Artemis still hate each other, and I couldn't let the mud boy get off that easily!)  
Holly was one of the elves selected to keep guard on the goblins while the techies tagged them. Holly looked over an especialy big one. She suddenly had an idea. She turned to Root. "Commander?"  
Root turned to face her. "Yes, Holly, er, Captain Short?"  
"Can I borrow a goblin? Just for a few hours?"  
Root raised an eyebrow. "Borrow a goblin, Short? Do I even want to know what you plan to do with it?"  
Holly smiled her evil smile. "Actually, sir, I think you would enjoy it."  
***************************************  
Now what is that three foot devil going to do? The final chapter is short, so it should be up soon. Sorry this one took so long, but my joy of a little brother thought it would be a riot to crash the word processor. So, until next time, keep D'Arviting! -Tie 


End file.
